


BunBun the Playful

by DomesticatedChaos



Series: BunBun the Bunny [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bunnies, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Derek gets a pet, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedChaos/pseuds/DomesticatedChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to get a present for BunBun and Derek doesn't know what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BunBun the Playful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts).



Derek learned very early on that BunBun needed entertainment. True, he didn’t know much about rabbits starting out, and kind of just assumed that they’d be happy just sitting in corners and chewing on carrots (boy was he wrong), but BunBun proved quickly otherwise. The bunny was like a small child, always zooming from one end of the room to the other, sniffing everything, poking his little bunny nose into every corner and crevice. And when he got bored? Ugh, that’s when the chewing started.

Derek really didn’t want to replace any more baseboards.

He quickly got some bunny toys—things to hide hay in and make BunBun chew his way through it, things to gnaw on. He found a jingly ball that ended up being misplaced from the cat section of the pet store, but it turned that BunBun  _loved_  it. He’d boop his forehead against it or use his paws to bat at it, and run with it all over Derek’s hardwood floors. Usually at a disgustingly early time in the morning, before Derek could pour the coffee grinds into the machine, never mind drink a cup.

At those times, Derek contemplated BunBun’s more than likely past life as a cat. The bunny certainly acted like it.

He got a weird call on a sunny afternoon while the rest of the pack was supposed to be in school, leaving the apartment relatively silent, filled only with the hum of the refrigerator and the soft sounds of BunBun taking his afternoon nap. Stiles’s name was on the ID, and he answered it quickly, hoping (praying) that everyone was alright.

"Does BunBun like mazes?"

"What?"

"Mazes," Stiles repeated. "Do you think he’ll like a maze? Like, one he can run around in? Or maybe just some tunnels…"

Derek huffed out an exasperated sigh. “Stiles, what are you planning?”

The sounds of teenagers shouting and laughing, metal doors slamming and the distant sound of a car horn honking muddled the call. Derek guessed that class had just been let out—otherwise he doubted even Stiles would risk a teacher’s ire by calling him in the middle of the school day. “A surprise! For BunBun. I noticed the other day that he really like crawling under stuff and in and out of our bags, so… I thought I could get him something. Like a maze. For him to play in.”

Derek shook his head, but his voice was filled with a fondness he mentally kicked himself over. “Stiles, you don’t have to do that.”

"Too late dude, already have the building plans. Is 8 inches of clearance tall enough?"

"Stiles—"

"Right, better make it a foot. Talk to you later, Derek. Bye!" And with that, Stiles hung up. Derek stared at his phone in confusion.

That weekend, Stiles crashed into his apartment, limbs barely containing the heaps of cardboard he was only just carrying. Derek took the pile from him and set it down on the floor. “What is all this?” he asked, Stiles already zeroing in on the clutter.

"BunBun’s surprise." Stiles took off his backpack and rooted around inside of it before shouting triumphantly and emerging with stack of papers. "Look! Plans!"

Derek grabbed the pages. They did seem to be plans of some sort, done in Stiles’s scrawl. Plans for interlocking boards that made… a maze. Huh.

"Huh."

"Pretty cool, right?" Stiles said, sitting on the floor and picking up pieces of cardboard. Derek saw now that they were notches cut into the ends, allowing Stiles to hook two pieces together by slipping on piece over the other until the edges were flush. "You can make a whole bunch of designs with these—I’ve got longer pieces and shorter ones—oh! and here are little doors for BunBun to crawl through—" 

Sure enough, some had little archways taken out of them, leaving a picturesque tunnel in the center.

BunBun, drawn in by all the commotion, hopped out from under the couch (“What were you doing  _under there?”_ ) and came to investigate. Stiles already had a bit of the tunnel form, and BunBun hopped right through it.

"See! It works!" Stiles pet the bunny, and the bunny nuzzled his hand back. "Now I just have to get the rest of it put together…"

It was a strange afternoon, watching Stiles put together a complex bunny maze that he had clearly put a lot of time and effort into crafting. Something that Derek had never asked for, yet Stiles did anyway, of his own volition and seemingly only to do something to amuse the rabbit. When it was done and BunBun was hopping happily inside of the sprawling cardboard labyrinth on Derek’s living floor, Derek didn’t really know what to say. Hell, Derek didn’t really know how to feel.

"You didn’t have to do this," he said softy after Stiles had packed up all backpack.

Stiles looked almost shy. “I wanted to.”

"I know."

They stood, awkward and uncomfortable, by Derek’s door. He always seemed to feel awkward around Stiles nowadays, and he really, really didn’t like what that could mean. His precedent for feeling awkward around people usually came right before long boughs of pining and his trying to impress them and (usually) failing miserably. He didn’t know what it meant with Stiles.

Stiles, for his part, looked at Derek, blushed bright red, then flailed spastically. “I gotta go.”

Derek held the door open for him. “Thank you.”

Stiles nodded, quickly and way too over eager. “Yeah. No problem. Really.” He practically threw himself out the door.

Derek stared down the hallway, even after Stiles was gone from sight. He felt simultaneously relieved that Stiles was gone and the tension with him, and oddly missing it all the same. He huffed a breath, leaning his head against the door jamb.

He realized his mistake, a moment later, when a little black and gray streak darted between his feet and out the door. Derek jumped, then ran after it. “Get back here, you brat!” He should have known better than to stand like a moron with the front door wide open.

(He finally caught BunBun chewing away at Ms Crabapple’s daisies that she kept outside her door for color. For the second time that week. He sighed. Now he definitely owed her a gift card. “You are costing me a fortune,” he told the bunny. BunBun just twitched his nose smugly.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com/post/101848104869/bunbun-the-playful%20)
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ErisOReilly) :D


End file.
